This proposal requests support for a predoctoral and postdoctoral training program in basic Cancer Cell Biology. The program goal is to prepare trainees for careers in basic or clinically-related Cancer Research in academic institutions or industry. The training faculty are drawn from the Departments of Cellular and Molecular Medicine (DCCM), Medicine, Pediatrics, Pharmacology and Surgery, the Moore's UCSD Cancer Center, the Ludwig Institute for Cancer Research (LICR), and the Howard Hughes Medical Institute (HHMI). The faculty includes individuals active in both basic and preclinical translational cancer research. This program is the only predoctoral and postdoctoral cancer biology training program based in the School of Medicine and is integrated into the Biomedical Sciences (BMS) Graduate Program which is a broadly based program in cell and molecular biology, genetics/genomics, immunology, pharmacology and physiology. The training faculty strongly believes that to cure the derangements of cell processes that occur in cancer cells requires detailed understanding of the molecular, cellular and genetic aspects of normal and abnormal cell behavior and their application to cancer research. Faculty: Each of the 29 faculty is internationally recognized in his/her field, has an outstanding training record, and has research interests that are fundamental to understanding cancer cell biology-- including cell cycle control, oncogenes and anti-cancer genes, regulatory kinases, signaling, growth control, G proteins and growth factors, control of cell movement, glycobiology of cancer cells, cellular and molecular genomics, and the development of experimental anticancer therapeutics. Trainees: Predoctoral trainees will be selected from students in the BMS graduate program based on their interest in undertaking research in basic cancer cell biology and on the strength of their academic and research performance. Postdoctoral trainees will be selected from those applying for positions in the laboratories of the training faculty based on their academic achievements and interest in a career in cancer research. We are requesting 6 predoctoral and 2 postdoctoral positions in year 16 increasing gradually to reach 6 postdoctoral trainees in year 20. Trainees are required to complete the specialized Cancer Trainee Program requirements, including a monthly research workshop and annual retreat and courses in Cancer Research, the Responsible Conduct of Research, tutorials, small group conferences on the cellular/molecular biology of cancer, attendance at the joint DCMM/Ludwig seminar series as well as a seminar series on the clinical aspects of cancer and the response of tumor cells to various treatments sponsored by the Moores UCSD Cancer Center. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: To cure the derangements of cell processes that occur in cancer cells requires detailed understanding of the molecular, cellular and genetic aspects of normal and abnormal cell behavior and their application to cancer research. The goal of this Cancer Cell Biology program is to prepare predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees for careers in basic or clinically-related Cancer Research in academic institutions or industrial institutions. This state-of-the-art training experience will equip trainees to become leaders in developing research programs and strategies that will improve cancer diagnosis and treatment for cancer patients.